The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical control and monitoring systems, such as systems used in industry for controlling application of electrical power to loads. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for configuring programmable devices coupled to a network in a control and monitoring system.
In the field of industrial automation, many types of components, switch gear, protective devices, and so forth are known for regulating application of power to electrical loads. Such loads typically include electric motors, valves, and actuators. Inputs to the control systems may include sensors, and operator-generated signals which may work in conjunction with a pre-established program for carrying out either with or without operator intervention, automated processes. By way of example, motor control centers are employed in many factories for protecting motors and similar devices, and for regulating speeds, energization, and general operation of such loads.
Increasing automation in control and monitoring systems has lead to enhancements in the flexibility and programmability of various components. Early programmable logic controllers, for example, permitted manual input of logic programs, largely replacing conventional relay panels. Further developments allow for more sophisticated programming of controllers, as well as limited programming of individual components. However, no technique is available at present for programming control and monitoring equipment in such a way as to provide enhanced monitoring, reporting, and distributed control functions.
Where limited programmability is provided in conventional industrial automation systems, these devices must generally be manually programmed individually. Thus, prior to assembly of an integrated system, or following such assembly, technicians and operators must manually input configuration parameters, settings, node addresses, and so forth into the various programmable components. This programming procedure is not only costly in terms of time and manpower, but can lead to errors in the input process which must be identified and corrected. Following initial programming, such systems are not particularly well-suited to reprogramming or reconfiguration, but require similar manual and individual data input.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for programming networked components, particularly control and monitoring components in industrial automation systems. There is a particular need for a straight forward and reliable technique for programming electrical power components, such as those used in motor control centers and similar equipment.